


Be Careful of What You Wish For

by autographic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, donghyuck realizes he's in love with Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autographic/pseuds/autographic
Summary: In which Donghyuck kinda got what he wished for and realizes he has been in love with his bestfriend all along.





	Be Careful of What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE TO WRITE THIS BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND OVER MARKHYUCK!!!  
> U W U I LOVE THEM BOTH SO SO SO MUCH.  
> MISS WRITER?? SHE FUCKING DEAD.

 

 

  Donghyuck is beyond pissed at this point. He slams his bag on his bedside table and plops on the mattress. It doesn’t reduce his anger even a bit. He doesn’t even check his phone, knowing that there will be a lot of missed calls and texts from Mark.

 

  _Why can’t he just mind his own business?_ Donghyuck grits his teeth in annoyance. _I wish we didn't become close._

 

 

 

  Donghyuck awakes with a start, the sun rays filtering through his room through the windows. He gets off his bed, brushes his teeth, and washes his face. He wears his uniform with distaste. He doesn’t really feel like going to school today.

 

  Usually, Mark picks him up in the morning. They’re bestfriends after all, and Donghyuck knows that Mark is overprotective and tends to worry a lot.

 

 _That doesn’t mean I like being babied_. Donghyuck sighs. It’s already 7 a.m. so he’s expecting Mark’s car parked outside their gate. It has always been like that. Even though they have a fight, Mark never leaves him alone and that just makes him hate his bestfriend more. Mark is too forgiving when it comes to Donghyuck.

 

  Strange thing is, there is no car outside their gate. Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows but doesn’t think about it deeply and walks to the bus station.

 

 

  Everything is weird. When he does open his phone, there are messages from Jaemin and Jeno but never from Mark. He notices the date too. August 13. Isn’t it supposed to be February now? Donghyuck tries to adjust it but bumps into someone who’s in a hurry.

 

  “Watch where you’re going!” Donghyuck yells. Said guy just mutters a quick sorry before dashing off. _Wait, why is everyone headed to the main hall?_

  He checks his message from Jaemin. He’s asking when Donghyuck is going to arrive at school. It’s normal but why does Donghyuck feel a strange sense of déjà vu? He opens the message from Jeno and is surprised by the content.

 

  _Come at the café after classes, we’re going to celebrate Jaemin’s birthday._

  It’s February? His friends might be playing a sick joke on him. If they are, Donghyuck thinks it’s not funny at all.

 

  On that exact date, is when he first met Mark.

 

 

 

 

  “Lee Jeno, what the hell are you doing?” Donghyuck says and crosses his arms. Jeno gazes at him in confusion before going back at decorating the cake. The same cake Donghyuck smashed on Jaemin’s face two years ago.

 

  “Shit, does it look bad?” Jeno whispers, although it’s just them and Donghyuck sitting on the table.

 

  “No, but it’s already February. I’m not dumb… why are you all doing this? Did Mark ask you to take revenge on me?” Donghyuck asks. He waits for Jeno to say something but the boy has bewilderment written all over his face.

 

  Jeno sighs. “Did you hit your head or something, Hyuck? We’re celebrating Nana’s birthday. And who is Mark?”

 

  Donghyuck just rubs his knuckles. _What the hell is happening?_ Earlier, his classes are messed up too. He keeps entering the wrong classroom. Fortunately, he only has three classes today.

 

  The bell chimes and someone enters. Donghyuck takes a deep breath. This is how he met Mark two years ago, the dark-haired boy sipping on his coffee and Donghyuck bumping into him, his main purpose is blocking Jaemin from going inside but ended up spilling Mark’s coffee. They end up being friends because of that.

 

  “Bro, I left my homework here earlier,” Mark says to one of the staff. It’s Wong Yukhei, the barista and the president of the Science Fiction Club. Donghyuck knows because Mark and Yukhei are close friends and Mark’s friends are automatically Donghyuck’s.

 

  “Am I dreaming?” Donghyuck mutters under his breath. Mark hasn’t looked at him even once, too busy scanning the menu. Jeno claps his hands against Donghyuck’s face in order to catch his attention.

 

  “Jaemin’s approaching! Stop him for a bit.”

 

 

 

 

  Donghyuck ends up realizing that he went back to his fourteen year old self. Everything’s the same, except that Mark ends up leaving after he got his homework from Yukhei and they didn’t get to talk.

 

  He settles on the safety of his bed and stares at the ceiling in contemplation. Maybe this is all just a dream. He will wake up, and everything will come back to its rightful place.

 

  (Donghyuck didn’t want to repeat certain events of his life.)

 

 

 

 

  In this alternative universe, Donghyuck becomes friends with Mark through Renjun. Earlier, he woke up disoriented and checked his phone, only to cause confusion. Why is the date, September 6?

 

  Since it’s a Saturday, he changes into his casual clothes and stops by the park since there is a reminder on his phone. _Walk Fluffy (Jaemin’s dog) with Na Jaemin._ He sits on the bench and rubs the back of his neck, beads of sweat forming on his forehead because of the sweltering heat.

 

  “Watch out!” It’s too late, however, since the Frisbee hit his leg. Donghyuck is ready to cuss the hell out of the person who’s approaching but the words died at the tip of his tongue when he realizes that it’s Mark Lee, standing in front of him, clad in a tracksuit. _Typical of Mark_ , Donghyuck muses.

 

  “Are you okay?” Mark says and glances at him with worry. Donghyuck gulps and mumbles an _I’m fine_. Another boy approaches them and kneels in front of Donghyuck. “I’m _so_ so sorry about that.”

 

  Mark laughs and hoists the boy up. “Next time, be careful Renjun.” He stares at Donghyuck and offers his hand. “I’m Mark Lee.”

 

  “Um… Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck.”

 

  They offer to buy him a drink. Since it’s free, Donghyuck didn’t dare refuse. He sends a quick text to Jaemin saying he couldn’t make it and asks Jeno to walk the dog with Jaemin instead.

 

 _They would thank me later_. Donghyuck thinks to himself.

 

  The café is bustling, servers dancing from table to table and customers leaving and getting inside. Donghyuck, Mark, and Renjun are lucky to have found a corner for three people.

 

  Renjun leaves to order their drinks.

 

  It’s silent between them and it’s kinda awkward. Donghyuck is used to Mark and him bickering since they are naturally close, but the air is stifling between them now.

 

  “You’re staring too much,” Mark comments. Donghyuck flushes but bites back a response.

 

  “You just look really familiar.”

 

  Mark seems interested. He raises his brow and places his chin against his palm, his elbow resting on the table. “Who do I remind you of?”

 

  Donghyuck snorts. “My bestfriend. He’s an idiot. You know, he cried when his guitar broke. I printed a picture of guitar and gave it to him the next day. Instead of appreciating, he kicked me in the leg.”

 

  Mark hums. If only he knew who Donghyuck was talking about, he would probably argue with him. Alas, they aren’t bestfriends in this alternative universe.

 

  “That’s nice. You look…” Mark drawls. “… fond talking about your bestfriend.”

 

  That night, Donghyuck wondered why Mark had said that.

 

 

 

 

  Today is December 21 when Donghyuck wakes up. He’s getting used to the idea of travelling to time. It’s the fifth occasion, the few times he gets to know Mark again and friendship did start between them. Donghyuck realizes, he’s just petty for blaming Mark everything when he himself is at fault.

 

  “Why did you get mad at your bestfriend?” Mark questions as they stroll along the streets.

 

  Donghyuck purses his lips. “I just couldn’t stand how overprotective he is over me.”

 

  “Maybe, he just really cares about you a lot. That’s how I feel towards Injunnie.” Mark says and a smile blooms on his face. Donghyuck doesn’t know why he feels mad.

 

  It started when Donghyuck is hanging by the cafeteria with the gang along with Mark and Renjun. He assumed that they all became friends after that accident, but Donghyuck couldn’t help but stare at Mark who’s currently fussing over Renjun. _He’s handsome_ , Donghyuck wouldn’t deny that.

 

 _Does Mark look like that when he worries over me?_ Donghyuck had thought. Watching everything from a different point of view, he had realized how much he missed Mark. He missed how Mark touched him gently, how their hands automatically intertwine when they walk together, missed the times he and Mark would travel somewhere through the elder’s car to unwind.

 

  “Ten bucks, Renjun and Mark would start dating by the end of the year,” Jeno whispered to Jaemin, even though Donghyuck heard the both of them.

 

  “Fifteen bucks, before the end of the year.” Jaemin smiled smugly.

 

  Donghyuck slammed his fist against the table. Everyone started to look at him and he ducked his head in shame.

 

  Mark stopped playing with Renjun’s hand and stared at Donghyuck.

 

  “Don’t mind me guys,” Donghyuck had said.

 

  And yeah, Donghyuck remembers. How it hurts looking at Mark’s smile which was reserved for him, directed at another person. He doesn’t know why, but he just wants his bestfriend back.

 

  Moments like this with Mark are scarce and Donghyuck is greedy. He hates himself for thinking this way.

 

  “Do you think Renjun would like this?” Mark asks and presents a cute snow globe with a waffle house and snowman inside. He chews on his inner cheek, peeks at Donghyuck with a shy smile.

 

  Donghyuck gulps audibly. He wants to reach out and caress Mark’s cheek. He remembers how soft it felt and wonders if it’s like before. Instead, he curls his hand inside his pocket.

 

  “It’s ugly.” Mark is about to put it away when Donghyuck adds, “But I’m sure Renjun would like it if it’s from you.”

 

  Mark’s cheeks suddenly turned pink. He hits Donghyuck’s shoulder playfully and he sticks his tongue out at Mark in return.

 

  (Renjun does end up loving it and kisses Mark under the mistletoe.)

 

 

 

 

  It takes a while before Donghyuck grasps the fact that he has been in love with Mark all along. He’s just so used of the idea that Mark will stay beside him no matter what he does that he took his bestfriend for granted. They say, you will only appreciate the person’s worth if they’re gone.

 

  He only realizes it when he sees Mark happy with someone else. He cries at his pillow, wakes up to observing Mark from afar.

 

  He’s _jealous_. It’s like an ugly pit on his stomach, a monster clawing on his insides whenever he looks at Mark and sees how his lips will curve into a beautiful smile, eyes turning to moon crescents whenever he gazes at Renjun.

 

  In this alternative universe, Mark loves someone else.

 

  Donghyuck wants to take back his words.

 

  He cries again on his pillow.

 

 

 

 

  Donghyuck awakes with a start, the sun rays filtering through his room through the windows. He gets off his bed, brushes his teeth, and washes his face. He wears his uniform with distaste. He doesn’t really feel like going to school today.

 

  Mark isn’t going to fetch him. He shoulders his bag bitterly and bids goodbye to his mother.

 

  “Aren’t you going to eat breakfast?”

 

  “I’m not hungry,” Donghyuck says. He opens the door and slips on his shoes. When he goes outside the gate, he’s surprised to find Mark’s car waiting for him. And _Mark_. Mark Lee, leaning against the front of his car, a faraway look on his face like he’s considering something. Mark Lee, with his handsome features and cute dimple and uniform… looking so soft Donghyuck wants to cry.

 

  Donghyuck slips his phone out and gasps inwardly. _February 14_ … the date says. He slaps himself like the idiot he is. It’s totally real.

 

  Instantly, he bounds over to Mark and hugs the elder’s waist. Mark looks panicked Donghyuck would’ve laughed at his expression, but now is not the time. “Hyuck, I’m really— mpph.”

 

  He cups Mark’s face and kisses him. His bestfriend smells like cinnamon as usual, it tickles Donghyuck’s nose in a good way. When Mark finally recovers from the shock, he pulls Donghyuck closer and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. They pull apart when Donghyuck feels breathless, both of their cheeks tinted red. There’s a smile on Mark’s face, soft and warm. Donghyuck _kinda_ wants to kiss him again.

 

  “First of all, I like you.” Donghyuck says. He presses a finger against Mark’s lips to shush him.

 

  “Second, I want you to take me out on a date.”

 

  (Mark can never say no to Lee Donghyuck.)

 

 

 


End file.
